


Shifting Socks

by SoftAndSleepy



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Traits, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAndSleepy/pseuds/SoftAndSleepy
Summary: Sanha was scared, he never let anyone close enough.Minhyuk was not scared. He would get close to Sanha."shifters are still human." Sanha chanted to himself."I am still human." he sobbed, hot tears coating his lashes.A soft socky fic with all of astro and some, if not all of bts. All of got7 too!I hope you enjoy ♥





	1. When It Rains

It was pouring rain, wet bullets pelted everything around. Nimble twitching fingers linked themselves together. Big brown doe eyes looked out across the street, his feet willing him to walk forward. Of course he waited for the walk signal to show. Once it did awkward long limbs moved forward, he had only just started college but he stood a solid 6’ 2”. His flesh as pale as the winter's first blanket of snow. He was thin, but fairly fit from his quiet love of dance. Yet in this moment his lungs burned and his legs felt like led, but a thousand times more brittle. He numbly stepped forward, guiding himself along. Life had been simply beautiful until this moment. He stood calmly outside the door to his home, he didn't bother to knock he just walked in. once he entered the house he began to childishly pray no one was home. Childish indeed, his entire family sat on the couch. He hurried past and up the stairs to clean his room.  
Stiff carpet greeted him, as he yanked the suitcases from under the bed. He quickly packed his entire room away, tears flooding his eyes as he did. Once the bags had been packed, he slipped thin white garbage bags over them. Until he finally tossed them out his open window. His room sure looked funny bare, lastly he grabbed his savings. It was definitely not much. With a heavy heart, but a clear mind orange locks of hair headed down the stairs. “Mom, dad.” his pale lips called. “Yes Sanha.” a dark haired woman smiled. “I have something to say.” sanha croaked out, the top of his head felt tingly and fuzzy. He fought it with fear. “Well say it then.” his father lightly chided. “Well…” sanha hesitated, his head burned yet it was still cold and dripping wet coating his face in false tears. “Mother father, I’m a shifter.” once the words left his lips his world spun, and he wished he had never spoke. When his world became vaguely lucid again he found himself standing outside his house. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks, stinging the cut on his soft cheek bone. It gushed dark red and would probably need stitches. His lip was split too. Sanha ran his tongue over the tender cut, the wet muscle diving into the slice telling him how deep it really was. His nose bled relentlessly too, he drug his pink tongue across his soft top lip. Blood raced onto his tongue, the coppered coin taste made him gag. Sanha blinked a few times, his black sweater felt heavy with rain. He stepped of the front porch to retrieve his bags from the back of the house, a short limp followed his long bruised legs. They were clad and covered by blue jeans. His brain slowly flashed back to the scenario from just moments ago.  
“Mother, father I’m a shifter.” he felt the wind rush from him as his father quickly stood onto his feet. “What the fuck.” His father stepped forward, as his mother rose to her feet. “Sanha stop joking.” she laughed thickly. “I'm not joking, though i wish i was!” he choked out fear  
evident in the way he spoke. Sanha’s mother was the first to rush forward, her hand flew up and she smacked the orange haired doll across his porcelain flesh. His cheek felt hot after the numbing sound echoed throughout the house. His orange locks stood on end, his head was mind bogglingly hot throbbing everywhere. “Stop fucking lying!” her voice was shrill, it had gone up a few tones. “I'm not mom!” he hesitated, not looking into his mother's eyes. The next thing sanha knew he had been knocked back, his nose ached his brown eyes shot closed. His father had hit him. “Yoon Sanha, i will give you one more chance to stop this absolute bullshit!” his father roared, his fist flying forward. The bulky man's fist caught on sanha’s cheek, the carrot topped boy stumbled back crashing into the glass cabinet behind him.it shattered under his  
weight, he fell hard onto his back. Small shards of glass, and particularly large ones sliced into his thin skin. “Sanha!” his mother gasped, her voice laced with worry but her feet making no move forward. He groaned and rolled to his side, his lip split wide open. His back coated in glass. Sanha’s father wrenched him up, jarring his ankle to the left with accidental vigor. “Get out of my fucking house!” his father screamed, shoving disorientated boy to the door. “Ma…” he gently called, while his father dragged him away. She looked away from her scared child. He was jerked out the door and into the unrelenting rain.


	2. I Find It Hard To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on shifters:   
>  they are hated and discriminated against on a daily basis. In a world where anyone can become anything at any time, people have decided to fear shifters instead of accepting the presents they will have in the world.

Sanha flinched away from grueling memory. “Fucking Christ!” he whispered brushing his hair out of his face. He halted in front of his bags, hauling them over his shoulders. Orange locks ducked forward, he hissed as the bag grinded the glass deeper into his back. This is not how he had planned for today to go, with tears still clinging to his lashes sanha headed to the bus stop. It was very inconvenient, but he needed to get to the hospital. Rain fell steadily on his backside dripping from his slender neck, and into his shirt. His mouth hung loosely open, water occasionally falling between his plush pink lips. The cold soothed the angry cuts on his back, as the chafing backpack roared them back to life. In front of the bus stop sat a covered bench, sanha found a slight solace under the clear awning. His body convulsed with shivers his breath quick and shallow. His eyes drooped, his face felt flush, upset by the cold around him. The air he sucked in felt like hot flowers blooming in his windpipe, the air he exhaled was in white puffs of misery filled mist. His long digits poked in and out of the holes in the rusty metal bench he sat on, slick and cold with water they never became stuck. He looked around his brown eyes in a hazy stupor, unable to focus on the many swaying trees around him. Blinding headlights curved around the corner. Sanha looked up at the bus stopped before him, slowly and with his body screaming to stop he roused and climbed the steep steps. He wobbled down the aisle, finding an empty seat in the bare bus was not hard. Once he did he practically collapsed into the seat frightening the bus driver. Sanha pressed his pale cheek to the window, it provided temporary relief before it slowly heated up itself. Night had fallen before the bus had even reached its second stop of many. Shivers covered the thin boy his head felt light as a cloud, his long fingers rubbed the burnt orange leather seats. His body fell in and out of a fully conscious state, his breath was slow and shallow. He struggled not to shift in the presence of the few others on the bus, but sheer exhaustion was roughly grinding against him.   
Brown eyes gently opened, sanha vaguely heard his stop called. He gathered his things, sweat clung to his brow. Long awkward limbs rose from the seat, and staggered down the aisle. Once he had left the bus cool air and frozen drops of rain attacked his body. Just across the street sat the hospital gently taunting him. Hazily he crossed the street, by now the blood from his nose ran down his chin mixing with the water around him. It slowly escaped down the collar of his white shirt, surely it was stained. His feet fumbled about in a dastardly way before he slowly stumbled through the hospital's glass sliding doors. The room felt oddly hot, sanha fumbled around like a drunkard pulling at the hem of his black sweatshirt. Once he made it to the front desk sanha’s lips felt numb, nearly unable to speak he muttered lowly to the nurse behind the desk. “I need stitches, please.” his voice sounded wheezy in his own ears. The lady behind the counter, a young blonde, looked up to sanha. A soft gasp left her mouth, as she quickly rose from her seat, jumping around the counter. She guided sanha, a hand on his lower back through stark white halls. “I'll get you a doctor, you don't look good at all.” her hand pulled away as she said this examining the watery blood on her palm, her eyes looked to sanha and she opened  
a door behind her. A bed sat silently inside the room, sanha physically eased at the sight. Pour little sanha had never been so excited to see a bed in his entire life. She helped him sit on the plush bed before taking his bags and setting them on a nearby chair. “I'm going to go now, a doctor will be with you soon.” her voice was soft, filled with unknown worry.  
Once she was gone sanha pulled his sweater over his head, all hints of gentleness gone with his fatigue. The carrot topped boy hissed biting his tongue as the shards pulled themselves away with the black fabric. After the large wet sweater had been removed sanha carefully balled it up, trapping any glass inside before tossing it with his other belongings. “My shirt!” he  
whined aloud, while pulling the moist cloth from his torso. It was stained a soft pink that guided into a crimson red at the collar. Sanha swiped the back of his hand across his nose smearing blood about. He felt like he was on cloud nine, the crown of his head tingled softly. With a sigh sanha pushed the feeling away. He had never been good at not shifting, today had been tough on him and he needed to hold on just a bit longer. Yet, his entire body seemed to fight him. His legs shook, his eyelids drooped and sanha swayed to the left. His head heavy and burning with the desire to shift. The pale skinned boy held his breath, letting a long, long sigh escape his lips his head falling back into a breakneck position. The room smelt sterile, a clock ticked idly in the  
background. His body felt numb, his ears rung. Sanha let his pale arms hold him up as he leaned back, his neck still jerked back awkwardly. He let his eyes fall closed, the room around him was small and white. Idle just as the rest of the hospital. Bustling was heard outside the door, and it finally creaked open. The soft boy’s ears rung louder than the sound of the door opening, so there he stayed leaned back. His breath slow, horse, heavy and loud.


	3. Hello Mr. Rabbit

The doctor, better known as eunwoo looked over the thin boy in front of him. His hair a soft dandelion orange, was wet and matted to his forehead. His eyes had fallen closed water dripped from his brow down his pale chin. His face looked sunken with worry, leaning back far enough to nearly snap his neck off. The younger boys shirt clung to him, wet and blood stained. Eunwoo stepped forward trying to find a way not to startle the boy, who seemed lost and dazed. The doctor's shoes clacked against the pristine white tile, the boy still sat unfazed. Eunwoo looked around the room, his modelesque features twisting in thought. His slender neck craned to look around, dark hair covered his forehead. He blew it away and decided on reaching a hand out to the boy in front of him. His knuckles silently popped, a lightly tanned hand brushed the pale boys shoulder. Sanha jumped back, a girlish shriek escaping his mouth. Heat exploded over the crown of his head before rapidly cooling, the room sounded louder though no words were spoke. His nose tickled violently, sanha let out a stream of sneezes. Lemon drop harassed his senses he felt instantly soothed, his eyelids drooping into a hooded stage. Sanha looked to Eunwoo, his body feeling light.

Eunwoo shocked to say the least, once he had brushed sanhas shoulder the lanky boy had jumped back. A scream ripped through his lips, absolute terror covered his face. He jerked away from Eunwoo's hand as soft plump bunny ears sprouted from his dandelion orange locks. The insides a gentle pink, they stood erect and at constant attention. His nose had become buttonlike wriggling rapidly as sanha sneezed. Eunwoo looked at the scared boy in front of him, the doctor's arm went slack falling next to him. "Ahh you're a shifter, no wonder you've been beat so badly." eunwoo commented, it was meant to sound much different from the way it came out. But sanha immediately felt offended, anger and sadness boiled in his tall body. It all escaped as small sobs, fresh tears glided down his cheeks. His puffy eyes hurt from crying but he couldn't stop. Eunwoo seemed to realize his mistake as the now younger looking boy violently sobbed, soft rabbit ears drooping down as his shoulders shook. "I didn't ask to be!" sanha wailed, eunwoo felt very guilty. He had not meant to upset the boy with his careless words. "No, no i'm sorry, that's not what i meant." eunwoo tried desperately to correct his mistake. His labcoat clad arm reached back out to the boy, he softly tilted his head up and wiped the tears away. With the boys face in his palm he was able to get a good look at him, his nose had blood under it and smeared across the left most of his face. Big round almond brown eyes looked into his mocha tinted ones, a small jagged cut swooped across his right cheekbone. It would need a few stitches, sanhas bottom lip bubbled up into a pout. It was split on the right side near the corner and fresh blood leaked from it. This boy looked far too innocent, he didn't seem like the type to start fights or shift in public. Eunwoo let go of his soft face. He let his body turn around and face the cabinets, his hands groped at the silver brushed handles. Opening the white glass paned doors, his nimble hands fished about for the correct utensils to hem little sanhas cheek. Eunwoo gently placed the items onto a silver wheeling tray.eunwoo shifted his hands to the faucet, bumping it on he pumped a liberal amount of soap into his large palms. The doctor lathered it between his soft digits, rinsing the soap down the drain quickly before drying his hands. He slipped the blue latex gloves on, the sound of them rubbing together echoed painfully through the room. Sanhas small sobs had been quieted to sniffles and occasional wails of displeasure. Eunwoo turned back to sanha.The dark haired doctor sunk slowly onto a stool near the bedside, he slowly adjusted it so he sat at equal height with the soft bunny boy. He pulled the tray next to him. A white towel sat eunwoo's upper thigh, he looked over sanha one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo y'all should let me know what you think of this if you feel so compelled.  
> it would be L O V E L Y.  
> i strive on love and affection   
> oof and if y'all really like a specific kind of shit lemmie know  
> i also draw so i might start drawing pictures for thisiisi????  
> i dont know oof.oof


	4. Lets Be Friends, Let's Tell Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy bunny boi makes a fren

The boy looked exhausted, his lids drooped. His plush rabbit ears made no move to shift away. Eunwoo reached his gloved hand up to touch sanhas face, the younger boy flinched away momentarily. Eunwoo cupped sanhas pale cheek gently, it was cool and the soft red head leaned into it immediately. Eunwoo took the opportunity to prod at the cut on his cheek. Sanhas face was burning in the doctor's hands, this boy had to be running a fever. The dark haired doctor wondered how long the child before him had been letting his brain fry, he was rushed out of his thoughts as a nurse curtly knocked on the door. Fear coated sanha's face, eunwoo acted fast. He snached the towel from his upper thigh, tossing it over the sickly boys head. No one could tell with the towel over his head, but he was panicking. Nearing tears in fact, eunwoo watched sanha carefully. The nurse handed him some needles, sanha watched a single tear rolling down his cheeks. She shuffled to the sink to wash up, the handsome doctor grabbed her wrist stopping her. His coffee colored eyes looked into her blue gems. "I'll take care of him on my own." he hummed slowly, a look of displeasure washing over his face as she blushed lightly nodding her head. The females curvy figure headed to the door, giving a flirtatious wave as she left. "Thank you." sanha muttered, pulling the towel slowly from his head. The doctor tilted his head to the left, pushing the towel back onto the carrot tops head. "Dry your hair, wipe your face too." he smiled gently, ruffling sanhas hair. "I would never put any of my patens out like that." eunwoo finished. Sanhas soft bunny ears poked out from beneath the towel, eunwoo looked up to the white appendages. "It's been 63 hours and 27 minutes since my last shifter patent." sanha looked at the doctor shocked at his statement. "I really like them." the labcoat clad man mumbled as he readied the needle. 

Sanha looked at eunwoo. His face was focused on the needle, hands clad in blue gloves. His statement had shocked the boy silent, he didn't know how to react. "I'm going to numb your cut." eunwoo stated. His hand coming to rest on sanhas face, he prodid it a few times before he stuck the needle in. Sanha flinched back away from the sharp object, eunwoo held him steady. "Stay still." he uttered slowly, his face set in a serious line. Sanha tried to do as he was told, for he trusted this doctor. The needle poked around sanhas cheek making him shudder. "What happened?" eunwoo uttered while readying the small .5 stitching needle. "Uh i don't really know..." sanha paused a moment before going on. "If i should talk about it, it's not my place.." the rabbit child swung his legs lazily, while he avidly avoided eunwoo's gaze. "Let's be friends." eunwoo suddenly said, his glove clad hands reaching for sanhas face once more. "Excuse me?" the pale orange haired boy jerked back, his brown eyes wide. Eunwoo made no move forward just stilling looking the younger over, he decided to repeat his question. "Let's be friends, i like you." his dull look broke into a smile.

Rabbit ears shot straight up, sanha was stunned. What was this doctor's deal? Sanha sat still, keeping the long eye contact; until eunwoo let his face fall into a short pout. "No to being friends than?" the lanky shifter jerked forward, grabbing the pale labcoat clad doctors wrist. "No, no! I'd love to be friends!" he practically screeched, eunwoo let a smooth laugh fall out of his soft mouth. Sanha frowned. "Was it a joke?" he curtly released the older man's wrist. "No, let's be friends i'm serious!" eunwoo looked to sanha, who had lit up beaming brighter than the northern star. A smile covered eunos face before he could stop it. "Aish, i'm gonna start now." he said reaching his hands up and clutching sanhas cheek. 

He had started slowly, taking his time so it would heal with a minimal scar. "So what happened?" eunwoo tried again. Sanha looked around a sigh left his lips. "My dad hit me." the sentence had come out so casually eunwoo almost missed it. The young boy moved onto the next thing. "Oh and my names sanha by the way." A big gummy smile covered sanhas face, but eunwoo stopped. "Your father it you? Why?" his voice was stern but careful. Sanha laughed dryly "because i'm a shifter, but that's whatever what's your name??" rushing through the first half of his sentence only slowing at his question. "Eunwoo." the blue scrub covered doctor muttered, with that he started back up on the stitches.

Eunwoos hands felt cool, like tender ice cubes on Sanhas face. He loved the feeling, it gave a much needed break from the overbearing heat of his face. He let his eyes fall shut, his snow white rabbit ears drooping. His body had finally caved from exhaustion, sanha let himself take a short half nap in the doctor's gloved hands. His body relaxed, his tense face softening. The clock marched on in the background, giving the long limbed boy a beat to fall asleep too. Eunwoo felt weight shift into him, long arms of the child before him fell slack. Nimble fingers finished the rest of the stitches quickly, clipping the thread away he set the used items onto the silver tray with one hand. Eunwoo placed his gloved hand on the back of the tangerine haired boy's head, his other hand held onto the front of sanhas chest as he guided him onto laying in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its me SoftAndSleepy, sorry for the slow kind of boring start. Things will get going soon, i just really love slowburn. Sue me, scratch that. Pls don't, i'm broke af.


	5. Boxing Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha indeed has a tail

Sanhas back had been stitched up a while now, a shirt had been gently placed on him. Eunwoo had long ago left the antiseptic scented room, the only things keeping sanha here seemed small and insignificant. Those things consisted of an unbreaking fever, and an inability to shift back to his fully human form. No matter how hard her tried nothing seemed to work, worry had started pumping into his system long ago. He had always struggled with shifting, he was never good at controlling it. This was new though, it was six thirty one in the morning. He was wide awake brown eyes looked around the room rapidly, a ring of blue encroaching onto the normally mocha color. Sanhas orange hair was absolutely frazzled, it stuck up awkwardly like scattered confetti. Bags hung heavy under his scared eyes, full and plump in a sore purple yellow color. The young boy felt his throat tighten, he wanted to let out screams and cry passionately. His throat felt raw though, he had screamed enough earlier. Hot tears bubbled up over his waterline, he was terrified of being stuck alive with the little white rabbit ears on his head. Sanha sunk into the mattress letting his eyes fall closed, his quiet tears coating the pillow. He was exhausted but panic stole his few opportunities to sleep, he was left feeling riled and overworked.   
When eunwoo finally returned through the door of his quiet empty room sanha visibly relaxed, deeply inhaling the scent of eunwoo. "Hey." eunwoo whispered. "I get off in about two hours, we can get you discharged then." He paused a second in thought before he went on. "I'll give you a ride to the college, and my number since we... we're friends" He quickly finished. Sanha jerked up on his bed a second. "You, you would really do that?" he seemed to hesitate with his words. His eyes drooped with sleep as the doctor above him smiled, brown eyes turning into smiling crescents. "Yeah kiddo, just get some sleep okay?" He smiled softly taking his leave for the door as sanha silently thanked him, letting his head lull to the side deeper into the pillow. He fell into a shallow relative sleep. Eunwoo smiled, quickly he shut the door and headed out.  
Eunwoo, once out the door took large fast strides away from it. He had no idea why he had just told the younger boy he would chaperone him home. A rough sigh escaped him as he tugged latex blue gloves off of his cold hands, he tossed them to the side in a nearby trash bin. Another sigh settled over his lips, his hand ripped through his dark hair as it did when he was stressed. "You look mighty stressed doctor dongmin, or should i say dog-min?" a male voice chittered behind him directly in his left ear, eunwoo turned slightly. His eyes made contact with a tall dirty blonde nurse. "Mark." Eunwoo breathed, his frown lightened a little at the sight of the tan man. "That's me, but let's not talk about me. What about you, what has your undies twisted?" mark gave a devilish smirk, walking next to the younger doctor. "We have a boy, he was beat pretty badly." eunwoo paused hesitating to go on. "He's a shifter, but he-" he was cut off by mark "probably deserved to get beat?" mark was very nonchalant, though it obviously didn't get past eunwoo. "No! Jesus Mark freaking Tuan!" the younger started to scold mark, who very quickly defended. "Hey! Do you dare talk back to me! I'm older!" mark raised his hand jokingly to strike eunwoo, who swatted it away with little to no force. "His family kicked him out, the kid is horrified. He won't be able to pay this bill, i just know It." mark silently agreed as eunwoo continued, raking his hand through his hair as he spoke the next few lines. "I offered to be his friend, i gave him my number too." he finally finished turning to mark for a reaction. The older looked at him dumbfounded. "A shifter." Mark paused to laugh at his own words. "Your number?" he finished breathlessly. Eunwoo was up to the top with mark, who usually knew when to stop. Roughly, and quickly the dark haired doctor snatched the nurse's elbow. Dragging him back down the hall they had just walked up, he shoved mark into room number four. Sanhas room, by now sanha had fallen into sleep his chest calmly rising and falling. Once Eunwoo himself slipped into the room he shut the door behind them locking it tightly, mark turned to eunwoo at the speed of light. "What the fuck!" the tan boy hissed, his white teeth baring from his plump pink lips. "Look at him mark!" eunwoo seethed jutting a hand in sanhas direction, soft white rabbit ears drooped into a head of messy orange hair. His face looked gentle much younger than mark wanted to believe, the stitches on his face made him look mangled due to the yellow purple bruise that had now formed around it. Sanha's pouty bottom lip had been covered with a Band-Aid on the spot that has been split. He looked strikingly innocent. Mark looked over him once more his breath catching, and his heart dropping into his empty stomach. "He's just a child mark" eunwoo chided softly. Marks facade fell, worry lines caught on his forehead and mouth. "How old is he even?" mark asked an air of solemn looming over him. "He can't be a day over nineteen maybe even eighteen." the lab coat clad doctor mumbled. The slightest bit of rage bubbled in marks system, he always joked about shifters. God knows he hated how much they got hurt, a lot of them were dangerous too. But this, sanha was just a child. "Who did it?" mark asked running his hand up the bedside bumper, he walked around the bed coming to a stop and settling his hand on Sanha's forehead.


	6. Honeydrop And Lemon

More embarrassment washed over the soft rabbit child as they fully removed his pants. Eunwoo stifled his laughter, grabbing the extra pants off the nearby counter. Swiftly they where snached from his hands, bunny ears bouncing as the lanky boy jerked his legs into the pants at a speedy pace. He breathed deeply, face red as he jiggled the pants over his bum. Lemon drop repeatedly abused his nose, the scent making him sleepy. Once he got his pants on, he flopped onto the mattress covering his twitching nose. Eunwoo gave him a sideways glance before preparing to stitch his back, loading the silver tray once again. The dark haired doctor washed his cold hands, hurriedly he dried them as to not waste time. Slipping the blue gloves on, a gross squelching sound echoed through the room. Damp hands struggling against dry latex, sanhas ears pressed down. His hand clasped tighter onto his nose, eunwoo turned. He tugged the tray along with him, his eyes settled on the soft child before him. He was pale but color was returning to his cheeks, his fingers covered most of his face. Orange hair brushing into his eyes, soft white ears damp and folded down. Eunwoo quirked a brow. "What are you doing? Why are you covering your nose brat?" The doctor's gloved hands swatted sanhas away from his round face. "You stink, it's making me sleepy!" sanha whined. "what?! " eunwoo chuckled. "I stink, and it's making you sleepy??" he chided. "Like lemon drop tea..." sanha glowered, eunwoo's jaw unhinged flopping open in a small gasp. "That's my favorite tea...." he sighed lamely. "I can tell." sanha grumbled, picking at the skin around his fingers. Letting a slow hiss escaped his lips, tugging the skin at his cuticle a bit to hard.

Eunwoo was floored, the boy was able to smell the tea he drank nearly twelve hours ago. He had definitely always been fond of shifters, they were interesting and soft. But now even more so, he blew his dark hair out of his eyes. "We should do an x-ray." he uttered. " do i have to leave this room? Will people see me?" the soft orange haired boy's head bounced up, worry coating gentle features of his face. His face was slick with sweat, like honey on a hot day. "Yea-" the older male started, sanha quickly cut him off. "No, just sew it up please." his voice was stern, eunwoo let a sigh pass his lips. " i can't-" once again he was cut off. "Just sew it, damn it!" sanha snapped, his soft features contorting in frustration. The doctor sighed, going against his better judgment he agreed. Laying the boy down on his stomach, eunwoo got to work. Carefully as he could eunwoo numbed the boys back, sterilizing the area he began to sew the thin boy up like a quilt.

A gash across sanhas upper back sat diagonal and clean, it was slightly red. Probably irritated. He paid no mind, only worrying about the particularly large cut on his lower back. Eunwoo let a blue clad glove drag across it as gently as he could. Sanha arched his back into the mattress, away from the doctor's touch. "Stop it asshole!" thin hands reached back swatting eunwoo's gloved ones. The young boy's hands came to rest on his own bum. Eunwoo followed the boys hands with his eyes, he settled on the lowest point of his back. It was closest to the youngers butt. "Is that-" eunwoos confused whisper was cut off by sanha tugging his boxershorts down a few inches, a soft white rabbit tale poking out. Eunwoo felt the urge to squeal like a child. "Don't fucking do it!" sanha hissed, as the built doctor hurriedly clipped the squeal short. "I'm so done with today, please just sew me up!" the younger boy sighed, letting his body stretch out. Eunwoo chuckled tightly, beginning his work on the oozing cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoftAndSleepy once again!
> 
> I just wanted to let you know rocky is in the next chapter,
> 
> though sanha is not. :(
> 
> Just a chapter or two till they meet though!
> 
> Please keep reading on. :)
> 
> Also fun fact!
> 
> This is the first fic ive ever written!


	7. Rocking Along The Rocks

Off somewhere on a college campus, roughly two miles from the Hospital sat a soft tan boy well not as soft as you think and definitely not sitting. the tan boy Solid 5’ 9” strut across the open plain of the campus dance studio room. A beat carrying his steps as caramel brown hair followed his every move, into a chocolate undercut. His tan skin burned like a dirt road, beads of sweat rolled down his strong arms. They flowed and rushed in a quick dance, his legs clad in sweatpants move fast keeping in time with the quick song. A smile blessed his features until he slowed to a stop when it broke out into a grin this was minhyuk, or rocky. A sophmore in college majoring in dance, minoring in vocals and instrumental study. He had been rooming within the dorms for a while now, him and two others to be exact. They just been told that another person would room with the three of them, rocky was thrilled being a very social butterfly he found the thought of another human being around excited him. Although Moonbin his other roommate had grumbled, yugyeom the middle child of the dorm room looked just as excited as minhyuk did. Moonbin’s pour reaction probably had something to do with yugyeom being a shifter, though he had full control over it. Yugy, unlike many of his kind had been raised a very loving adoptive family. Minhyuk sighed happily at the thought while he cleaned up, they never told anyone about yugyeom being a shifter though if anyone was to ask him he would tell the truth. He was brave he also knew how to fight, and fight well. So rocky had never worried, moonbin on the other hand had always overthought things. The lot of them had become friends with the boys down the entire hall. Rocky majored in dance with most of them, they all got along really well. Minhyuk let his mind wander on as he set off to the dorm room. The hall, normally noisy and in a constant bustle was quiet upon his arrival. One tall olive skinned boy leaned against the door diagonal too minhyuk's own, fiddling with a fist full of keys he looked tired. “Hi jackson.” rocky smiled softly as jackson looked up, running a hand through his bleach blond hair. The older boy gave a half smile, successfully fumbling the keys into the lock and opening the door. He stumbled in closing the door behind him, rocky lightly laughed at the olders fatigue. Turning to his own room, he jerked the handle finding it unlocked. “Yugyeom, moonie i'm home!” he yelled into the empty living room. A door handle jiggled violently before a coconut haired boy darted out, brown eyes dotted with lighter flecks looked up at minhyuk a cute mole sitting under his left eye. Yugyeom leaned down, out of breath from the short burst. “Our new room mate comes tomorrow!” he wheezed. “I know!” rocky replied ecstatically, his face breaking into a large smile. Yugyeom followed shortly after with a childish “iee!”   
Moonbin shuffled from his room joining the commotion. “I'm going to see if i can get him moved out of this hall.” he grunted grumpily black hair falling into his eyes. “NO!” both yugyeom and minhyuk yelled in a striking unison, their heads snapping to moonbins direction. His face contorted in rage. “He doesn't belong here!” he seethed turning on heel, into his room slamming the door behind him. Yugyeom burst into a thick laughter shortly after moonbin took his leave. “He worries way too much, even if i am a shifter i'm no white rabbit. For fucks sake i'm a tiger.” he let his laugh fall as he headed off to his own quarters. “It'll all work out.” minhyuk sighed, his legs carrying him off to the right and into his quiet room.   
Settling onto the soft mattress minhyuk tossed his bag to the far corner of the small room, he was excited about the new roommate who was ticketed to arrive tomorrow. But he was worried about the amount of conflict it might cause. Thoughts rummaged around in his mind, worrying that the new student living with them might be a burly shifter murderer. His mind unable to calm, began to develop scenarios. Minhyuk found himself deeper and deeper in thought. When he managed to jerk away, taking a look at the clock. It was nearly six in the morning, so much for learning something in class today.


	8. Missing The Mark, Mark

Sanhas back had been stitched up a while now, a shirt had been gently placed on him. Eunwoo had long ago left the antiseptic scented room, the only things keeping sanha here seemed small and insignificant. Those things consisted of an unbreaking fever, and an inability to shift back to his fully human form. No matter how hard her tried nothing seemed to work, worry had started pumping into his system long ago. He had always struggled with shifting, he was never good at controlling it. This was new though, it was six thirty one in the morning. He was wide awake brown eyes looked around the room rapidly, a ring of blue encroaching onto the normally mocha color. Sanhas orange hair was absolutely frazzled, it stuck up awkwardly like scattered confetti. Bags hung heavy under his scared eyes, full and plump in a sore purple yellow color. The young boy felt his throat tighten, he wanted to let out screams and cry passionately. His throat felt raw though, he had screamed enough earlier. Hot tears bubbled up over his waterline, he was terrified of being stuck alive with the little white rabbit ears on his head. Sanha sunk into the mattress letting his eyes fall closed, his quiet tears coating the pillow. He was exhausted but panic stole his few opportunities to sleep, he was left feeling riled and overworked.   
When eunwoo finally returned through the door of his quiet empty room sanha visibly relaxed, deeply inhaling the scent of eunwoo. "Hey." eunwoo whispered. "I get off in about two hours, we can get you discharged then." He paused a second in thought before he went on. "I'll give you a ride to the college, and my number since we... we're friends" He quickly finished. Sanha jerked up on his bed a second. "You, you would really do that?" he seemed to hesitate with his words. His eyes drooped with sleep as the doctor above him smiled, brown eyes turning into smiling crescents. "Yeah kiddo, just get some sleep okay?" He smiled softly taking his leave for the door as sanha silently thanked him, letting his head lull to the side deeper into the pillow. He fell into a shallow relative sleep. Eunwoo smiled, quickly he shut the door and headed out.  
Eunwoo, once out the door took large fast strides away from it. He had no idea why he had just told the younger boy he would chaperone him home. A rough sigh escaped him as he tugged latex blue gloves off of his cold hands, he tossed them to the side in a nearby trash bin. Another sigh settled over his lips, his hand ripped through his dark hair as it did when he was stressed. "You look mighty stressed doctor dongmin, or should i say dog-min?" a male voice chittered behind him directly in his left ear, eunwoo turned slightly. His eyes made contact with a tall dirty blonde nurse. "Mark." Eunwoo breathed, his frown lightened a little at the sight of the tan man. "That's me, but let's not talk about me. What about you, what has your undies twisted?" mark gave a devilish smirk, walking next to the younger doctor. "We have a boy, he was beat pretty badly." eunwoo paused hesitating to go on. "He's a shifter, but he-" he was cut off by mark "probably deserved to get beat?" mark was very nonchalant, though it obviously didn't get past eunwoo. "No! Jesus Mark freaking Tuan!" the younger started to scold mark, who very quickly defended. "Hey! Do you dare talk back to me! I'm older!" mark raised his hand jokingly to strike eunwoo, who swatted it away with little to no force. "His family kicked him out, the kid is horrified. He won't be able to pay this bill, i just know It." mark silently agreed as eunwoo continued, raking his hand through his hair as he spoke the next few lines. "I offered to be his friend, i gave him my number too." he finally finished turning to mark for a reaction. The older looked at him dumbfounded. "A shifter." Mark paused to laugh at his own words. "Your number?" he finished breathlessly. Eunwoo was up to the top with mark, who usually knew when to stop. Roughly, and quickly the dark haired doctor snatched the nurse's elbow. Dragging him back down the hall they had just walked up, he shoved mark into room number four. Sanhas room, by now sanha had fallen into sleep his chest calmly rising and falling. Once Eunwoo himself slipped into the room he shut the door behind them locking it tightly, mark turned to eunwoo at the speed of light. "What the fuck!" the tan boy hissed, his white teeth baring from his plump pink lips. "Look at him mark!" eunwoo seethed jutting a hand in sanhas direction, soft white rabbit ears drooped into a head of messy orange hair. His face looked gentle much younger than mark wanted to believe, the stitches on his face made him look mangled due to the yellow purple bruise that had now formed around it. Sanha's pouty bottom lip had been covered with a Band-Aid on the spot that has been split. He looked strikingly innocent. Mark looked over him once more his breath catching, and his heart dropping into his empty stomach. "He's just a child mark" eunwoo chided softly. Marks facade fell, worry lines caught on his forehead and mouth. "How old is he even?" mark asked an air of solemn looming over him. "He can't be a day over nineteen maybe even eighteen." the lab coat clad doctor mumbled. The slightest bit of rage bubbled in marks system, he always joked about shifters. God knows he hated how much they got hurt, a lot of them were dangerous too. But this, sanha was just a child. "Who did it?" mark asked running his hand up the bedside bumper, he walked around the bed coming to a stop and settling his hand on Sanha's forehead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hello all it's SoftAndSleepy here I just wanted to let you know I'm trash and have a Tumblr now!!!  
It's SoftlyAndSleepy   
(SoftAndSleepy was already taken rip)  
I'll post short updates and news about this and other fics I'll be writing!  
Also I've started my own little personal side project of K-Pop themed phone backgrounds.  
I'll start taking requests in my ask so hit me up!   
I love you all dearly I hope you liked the short update!  
Love,  
SoftAndSleepy ♥️♥️♥️♥️

https://softlyandsleepy.tumblr.com  
i link if you wish to peep my shit


	9. Scared Bunny Child Headbutts Bratty Male Nurse

Sanha felt the pressure of another's hand on his forehead as the scent of warm spearmint cooled against his nostrils. The hand was cool and soft, not clad with a glove. He gently lulled his head into the touch. "Eunwoo, your hands are cold." the soft whisper slipped past his lips with ease. It was met with a deep unfamiliar chuckle, it most definitely did not fit eunwoo. Sanhas eyes snapped open, he quickly ripped away from the tan nurse in front of him. A scream escaped the tall pale boys mouth, as panic rushed him. Hastily he attempted to will his soft white ears away. He scrambled out of the bed his long limbs moaning in distest. Adrenaline taking over for the 18 year old, he started to yank and scrape at the IV embedded in his arm. Tears started to cascade down his cheeks as his bruised finger tips violently scratched at the tape holding the iv in his arm. His heart thumped at a murderous pace, his finger shook a panic attack over took him fully. The entire room felt numb, he felt as though he no longer had a single grip on life. 

Mark was shocked to say the least, he had placed his hand on the younger boys head. Sanha had leaned into the tough his soft curly orange locks tickling the palm of marks hand. He smiled at the gesture his soft dirty blonde locks falling on his smiling cheeks as sanha spoke softly in his direction. "Eunwoo your hands feel nice." eunwoo smiled behind mark. It all felt right, until the youngers eyes snapped open. His soft rabbit brown eyes had shifted a stark ice blue, they looked up at mark catching his eyes. Mark hadn't expected blue eyes, nor did he expect the tall lanky boy to shove him away with a yelp. But the young boy before him had both, Mark was in shock only coming out of it when the little tangerine began to tug at the IV in his arm. Mark quickly lunged over the length of the bed, his muscled physique crashing into sanhas thinner one. Quickly the dirty blond male grabbed the youngers wrists folding them in on eachother and engulfing sanha in a tight bearhug from the back. Meanwhile eunwoo hurried about locking the door, to avoid any unwarranted discovery of the little bunny boy. Slowly eunwoo tried to calm the snow skinned boy, whose eyes were a wild and blue. At any other time they would be simply intoxicating to look at, but as sanha realled back and headbutted Mark, Eunwoo decided now was not the time. Mark whispered soothing words into the tall youth's hair, coddling him back and forth gently lowering him onto the floor as Eunwoo finally got words through to him. "Hey, hey buttercup biscuit?" the dark haired male tried, sending Mark into a fit of scoffs and half giggles. The doctor rolled his eyes focusing back on sanha he tried again. "Hey sanha, it's okay. This is my friend Mark, he won't hurt you. I promise." as his words softly floated into sanhas ears Eunwoo let his slightly tanned hand come to rest on his upper thigh.

Sanhas loud wails slowly calmed to that of sniffles and hiccups. The piercing blue his eyes once held fled to a calm carmel brown. Mark never stopped rocking the sunset haired boy back and forth, still whispering sweet little nothings into his ears. He finally calmed only a few tears flowing down his puffy round cheeks. "Hey kiddo, i'm Mark a nurse at the hospital." Mark tried watching how the younger reacted prepared to stop if need be. "Sorry i scared you little dude." he finished. Sanha let the new information settle with him for a moment. His surrounding had finally started to come back into focus and he no longer had tunnel vision. His fingers had tangled themselves in Eunwoo's. Wrapping delicately around his long slender appendages, his back pressed to this new stranger Mark, whose arms draped tightly around him. Softly and with hesitation sanha spoke. "Hello i'm sanha, i'm very sorry i headbutted you. I was scared." he trailed off, his orange locks brushing in front of his eyes and a blush rising to the apples of his little plump cheeks. It was enough to make eunwoo want to scream. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hey all it's SoftAndSleepy here  
I just want to know what the lot of you think so far... Tbh I'm really nervous about messing this story up.   
So if you want to see something or just have a few nice words to say I'd very much love to hear!♥️♥️


	10. Dance Fxxer Dance?

As the tension i the room finally dropped off eunwoo let a sigh escaped his lips. "I'm off in about an hour kiddo." he smiled soft black hair brushing against his forehead. Mark decided to take the situation into his own hands. "How about you come to the food court with me." he mused resting his head on sanhas shoulder. Taking a moment to closely examine the other once again, noticing little white roots growing in he softly chuckled yanking sanha closer into a bear hug. "Going grey already, so cute!!" sanha bypassed the comment "no i can't." he quickly declined making both mark and eunwoo frown. Noticing the distress he justified himself quickly "my ears." he said it softly and with a smile. Lazily touching the soft appendages he mumbled "they won't go away." his smile fell giving gentle tuggs to the floppy white ears. Mark smiled at the motion the younger made. Silently he removed his arms from around sanhas waist earning a whine of protest from the little tangerine who quickly stopped as mark flattened his large hands on the crown of his head. Feeling the soft fur and the gentle curl of sanhas hair, mark urged eunwoo to do the same. "Eunwoo come on." eunwoo shot mark a quizzical look but followed suit. Resting his palms on the round faced angels head. "Come on try now cupcake." Mark chided gently, giving a smile bound to make any human blush. So Sanha did both, blush and try. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven forty eight. Heavy breathing echoed through a filled room. Mirrors lined the walls. Music blared loudly through hidden speakers. Bodies moved synchronized across the gym-like floor. After a few minutes the music halted, sighs of sweet release echoed off of the relatively empty walls. Minhyuk let his body drop to the floor with several others following suit. His carmaly skin burned with sweat, his head lulled to the right and he chuckled slightly at the sight before him. The mirrors had completely fogged over from the intensity of their practice. He nudged the dark haired bunny toothed boy next to him. "Jungkookie hyung look at the mirror." he laughed as jungkook craned his sweet honey colored neck to look at the mirror. A short laugh escaped the older boy. "Jimin joonie look!" jungkook shot his elbows into the boys next to him. The shorter blond let a smile kiss his plump pouty lips. "rocky did you see?" jimin then asked the younger. "Yea!" minhyuk chided excitedly in response. Namjoon the taller boy with dirt colored hair smiled as well little dimples pinching into his cheeks. The commotion of the mirror slowly made its way around the chattering class a comforting liveliness blanketing over the excited room.

Rocky let his head rest to the side as excited bodies shuffled about. Roughly twenty boys jerked about the large room, until one of them hobbled to the front. A large gummy smile adorned his sweaty face. Rocky took his features in, he recognized him as jaebum, he was tall and handsome. He also frequently lead the group dance, guided with MJ and jin. If he was free from his full time job. Mj was minhyuk's best friend, though he was older he had a young ambiance about him he was never afraid to cause a little bit of trouble. Rocky loved that about him. He slowly watched as mj moved his carmaly arms to a beat-less tune sung by a enthusiastic BamBam, who at the time had frizzy white bleached hair with dark roots coming in. he never quite took care of his hair and it was very dead at this point. Rocky laughed before deciding to join Mj in the wild charade.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey dudes im gonna try to update this once every week, writing this makes me incredibly happy because of the positive feedback. (tbh it helps a ton with my depression lmao yikes) so thank the lot of you who read this and i promise the kiddos will meet soon 

with much love,

SoftAndSleepy <3

**Author's Note:**

> oof slow burn dudes,  
> also i don't feel like properly formatting the dialogue oop.


End file.
